


To love

by flowery_fae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tg - Fandom, tg re, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Furuta is defently Pan btw, M/M, Not much tho, Poly, Polyamory, a bit of a sexual undertona, and so is Furuta, crackship, i think, im trash, just saying, polyamorous, pure fluff, since i belive no one else ships it i just named it that, sinship, the ship name is furuikane, this is defently my ot3, too bad im the only one that ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowery_fae/pseuds/flowery_fae
Summary: The day in which Furuta realized that his releitionship with Ui and Sasaki had turned into much more than just sex.This is the 1st part of a series of short stories about Furuta x Ui x Kaneki





	

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise this is not my best but i really wanted to write about this smal ship which i like to call my sinship, in this story Kankei still doesn't have his memories and is still with teh Quinx and under the Name Sasaki spoilers of tg re (specially chapter 101 of tokyo ghoul re) This may be a bit ooc so i apologise once again.  
> aniways i hope you like it darlings.

How had Furuta let all of this gotten to this point?

It was just for fun, he didnt plan any of this to happen. 

It all stated with casual sex bettwen Furuta and Sasaki, It actually suprised Furuta that Sasaki, mentor of the quinx, would be want to have a sex without commitment kind of relaitionship with him (nor that Sasaki would so kinky in bed as well) and of course that for Furutas amazement The one and only Ui koori joined the sexual relationship as well, which amazed Furuta even more since Ui always seemed to care too much about his reputaition too be Fucked mercilessly by both Furuta and Sasaki in his own office table.

But now... Now what Furuta feared the most as hapenned, now that he is laying in kanekis king sized bed with both Ui and Kaeki by each of his sides, laying down sweaty and still out of breath from the rough sex the three just had, Furuta starts to question himself.... Does he love them?

Furta never though that he would say this, specially about Ui and Sasaki, After all he hated both of them, or so he trought, now, when he looked at the other boys, Sasaki sitting down, naked in bed while reading a book with his pudding colored hair messily over his face It looks like the pudding haired boy nedde an hair cut Furuta noticed; and Ui, the older man had now moved to the the smal secretary near the bed sitting down in front of it working on even more paperwork, his back turned to Furuta and using Furutas shirt (which barely covered anything from furutas view leaving nothing to imagination) Ui looked even more tired than usual, his eyes seamed tired, he had been smoking even more than usual, he probably needs to give himself some rest from work but it doesn't seem like Furuta would be able to convince him to do so.

Was this... love?

But... What about Rize? The woman whom he loved since childhood, the woman that used him the same way he uses other ghouls and human; What about his dream to marry and have children with this woman? 

Was it even a dream? No, not anymore, it was just a wish that Furuta had kept from his childhood, he as wanted her from the moment he remembers being someone, but, did it even matter anymore? He doesn't care about Rize that much anymore, after all he used her just to get to the place were he wanted to be, hurting Kaneki- no Sasaki- in the process. He always though that what he did by using Rize was a sign of love, after all she did the same to him right? it must be love then! 

But now... After knowing Sasaki and Ui it seemed that the 2 man are teaching him what "love" truly is, its not to hurt, but, to protect. And that was how he felt about them Furuta feels like he cares about the 2 other men, he doesn't want them to get hurt, he wants to protect them, to tell them that everything will be okay because he knows them and the knows that Life is being unfair for the three of them.

But, how could he protect them when he is one of the causes to their pain? How can he protect them without ruining his own plans and specially how would he protect and love them without being hated by them?

For the first time in his life Furuta wished to be "normal" he wishes that he wasnt a child from the garden, that he wasn't used by the CCG, to not be a 3 way spy. In that moment Furuta only wished to be in piece with Sasaki and Ui without having to worry about the entire mess that the 3 of them call life.

How funny... Furuta was always the one creating traps and making people fall for him only to use them, but now... Now he fell for a trap that wasn't even set, his spell just turned against him. Yes at the beginning it was just sex, but, with the passing of time he started to plan ways to manipulate the 2 other investigator for his own well being, but now, he wouldn't be able to do so, now the 2 other man could control him in the way that they wanted and they aren't even aware of this.

'Wow i trully am fucked' he trough to himself letting out a small laugh.

"Is there something funny Furu?" Sasaki asked using the nickname that only him and Ui called him

"Well Furu please do tell us if there is something funny i sure do want to laugh as well." Ui said looking up from his paperwork with a small smile on his face.

"it's nothing funny. In fact i just realized something awful." he said looking down with a smile in his face.

"Furu! Is everything okay?!" Sasaki asked clearly worried with his lover. As expected Sasaki was a very emotional man, Furuta knew that he would react like this. 

"you should've told us sooner that something happened you know?" Ui said now moving to the bed with a loving exprecion in his face.

"I think that i have fallen for the both you." he said with a sad smile in his face "Aren't i truly pathetic?" 

"Pathetic.... no, not pathetic, that only shows that you're human." Sasaki said with a smile.

"Human you say...." he wondered. "Then are you not capable of love Sasaki darling?"

"o-oh, bad example..." Sasaki stuttered.

"well.... Even trough it's hard for the to admit... I now believe that Sasaki is able of love, he may be half ghoul, but, he also is half human." Ui said "And for more that i don't want to say this maybe.... Just maybe, He is the one that can truly understand both ghouls and humans."

"Yes, meaning that Ghouls are able to love as much as humans do." Sasaki said with a small smile.

"That's not exactly what i meant..." Ui said with a small sigh

"well it's what i want to believe...." Sasaki said. "Please let me tell you.... I may be half ghoul, but, i love the both of you."

"oh, are we all confessing now?" Ui said teasingly " Then let me tell you, as much as i might've hated you in the beginning and as much as i hate to admit, i do feel the same way." 

"You were mocking the both of us but you are even worse than us when confessing." Furuta teased back, feeling more comforted with the fact that even trough he might've fucked himself up pretty hard he had his lovers besides him.

"I'm glad to have such amazing boyfriends by my side!" Sasaki said happily pulling the 2 other man into a warm embrace.

"yes i do have to agree." Ui said with a small laugh

"we should go to sleep now... Specially you Ui, you look very tired." Furuta said as he got back into his initial position laying down pulling his partners into bed as well.

"i still have paperwork..." Ui said a bit takeen aback

"No you don't, you need to rest." Sasaki said laying his head in Furutas chest "Goodnight i love the both of you"

"Yes i love you too" Ui said Using Fruta as a pillow as well

"And i love you.... Sleep well." Furuta said.

Furuta looked at his lovers with a small smile, knowing that he wouldn't give up on his goals, and knowing that their happiness won't last long, but for now he can only do his best to be by his lovers side and try make sure that they will not be hurt by someone else other than fate and Furuta himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this shitty lil story have a great day. I hope it wasn't to bad lolol


End file.
